How the world changed: GETTING REDONE!
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: My name is Isolde Volturi.My parents are Alec and Isabella Volturi. This is the story of how the vampire world changed and how the Angelo Della Morte rose again for battle. Sequel of Bringing the Past Back.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to those who are reading this story,

My name is Isolde Volturi. My parents are Alec and Isabella Volturi. This is the story of how the vampire world changed and how the Angelo Della Morte rose again for battle.

First I should tell you somethings. In this story there is death, battles, love, lust, anger, hate, revenge.

There will be parts that will make you want to cry and others make you laugh. Some of the things that happened will shock you.

Some of you must be asking why I am writing this?, why am I telling you this when you could be humans and not vampires seeing this? Why would I recks the human world finding out about vampires?

I will tell you why. If I don't write this how will you know the true story of how the world changed? How will you know what my Mother did to try to protect everyone? How will you know about life before the change of the world?

This is a story that needs to be told, and I will tell it. I will tell everyone I can about how brave my Mother was, and how my Father loved her. I will tell you of how the vampire world lost many, of how I fell in love. I will tell you of the start of the end. I will tell you of the battles, of the wars.

I will tell you how the God of War fought again. How the warlords fell. How the Romanians built a army. How I almost lost my whole family. And I will tell you of the deaths.

Like all stories, this has a begining, a middle and a end.

So where does this story began?

It starts 100 years after my birth....

* * *

**An: Many of you have asked for this story and now you will have it. This story will be different then the others but I hope you will like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I remember how it all started. I was 100 years old. I was beautiful like any vampire or half vampire. I had my Mothers dark brown curly hair and my Father's green eyes from when he was human. I was short, about 5"2. I was shorter then my Mother and Father. I looked child-like, like both of my parents.

I was standing in the court yard with my best friends was Felicity, Isabel, Grace and Luke. I also had my Uncle Zack who was my age but he didn't hang around with us anymore as he had found his mate.

All of us wanted to met up with Jade, Alyson, Jackson, Payton and Ben. Ben was Edward's and Bree's son. We all wanted to go traveling. Be away from the parents and have fun.

"Isolde!" I heard my mother call and turned.

My Mother, though turned at the age of 18 looked 15. She had dark curly brown hair with red in it. She had pure gold eyes. She was about 5"3.

My Mother was what I wanted to be. She was kind, loyal, selfless, smart, always happy and full of love, but she was deadly when she wanted to be. She had been through much in her life. She had giving up being with her soul mate to help a friends son feel love. She had been in many battles and wars, but always came home with her team. She had seen many of the horrors of our world but that never seemed to bother her.

She should of had a happily ever after, but fate had other ideas. I had to watch my Mother suffer. I had to watch how she had to return to battle, I had to watch as she almost lost her love. I had to watch as she was about to surrender herself to death to protect us. I had to watch my Mother in pain because of me, I will never forget the things she went through.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

"I know you want to go traveling with everyone and I have called every ones parents. Everyone is allowed to go." Mom said with a smile.

I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Your the best Mom." I squealed before I went to tell Isabel, Grace, Luke, and Felicity.

I remember how happy I was that day. Who knew every ones happiness would of been cut short so soon? I know I didn't, nor did Mom and Aunt Alice. No one saw what happened coming and I think that was what shocked us the most.

Not even when we had two people seeing the future did we see this happening. But if I could go back to warn every one, I don't doubt it would of ended up ending the same way.

Who would of guessed traveling with my friends would change the world?


	3. Chapter 3

I remember when I waited for the others to get to the castle.

I remember how Isabel was looking up places to go, always having her dirty blond hair up in a bun. She always had a twinkle in her blue eyes when she told us of a place we could go. Isabel was about 5"5.

I remember laughing softly when Grace would roll her grey eyes when Isabel found somewhere else to go. Her short almost black hair was always in a messy style. She was about 5"6.

Felicity would sigh everyone time Grace and Isabel had a fight over a place. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes and was about 5"4.

Luke sat with us just to laugh. Luke was my cousin. He had blond hair and almost black eyes. He stood at 6"1. He got his height from his Father.

I remember the stories our parents would tell us of a place we had picked that they had been.

I remember when the others got there.

Jade and Alyson though twin look nothing alike apart from their soft green eyes. Jade was 5"7 and had her Father's honey blond hair. While Alyson was 4"10 and had their Mother's black hair.

Alyson was going out with Jackson. Jackson had his Mother's Carmel hair and his Father's humans eyes. They was a bright blue. Jackson stood at 6"0 and most of the time had to pick Aly up to kiss her.

Then there was Payton. She was as beautiful as her Mom, with her golden blond curly hair and ice blue eyes.

Ben was the last to come. I hadn't seen him since we was kids, and he had changed alot. He had his Father's odd copper hair colour but his Mother's warm brown eyes. To me, he looked like a god.

I remember the last warm smile I saw on my Mother's face when she watched us leave. I remember how Dad tried to make me stay, but Mom had told him not to worry.

If only I stayed home like Dad said, maybe those who lost their lives because of the war, would still be here.

But it is to late for If's.

Those who died in that war was not coming back. The damage could not be undone. All of us had to deal with the pain of our lose. All 10 of us who went on that trip had to deal with the guilt knowing deep down some of what had happened was our fault.

But again I ask you all, who would of guessed going on a trip with my friends could change the world? That it would make a war? That we would lose so many loved ones because of it?

None of us did, and because of that the whole mess started.

* * *

I remember sitting next Ben laughing at Isa's and Grace's argument. I remember Aly and Jack cuddling watching with amused smiles on their faces. I remember Payton shouting at them to shut up from the driver's sit. I remember Luke trying to flirt with Payton. I remember Jade and Felicity talking about how poor Luke's flirting was.

It was a wonderful moment having a good time together as friends. We all was having a good time and was enjoying thinking about all the places we could go. I had swapped stories about how we grew up with it started to get dark. I remember how we had to stay in a hotel because Payton wanted to sleep and refused to let anyone drive her van.

I remember I couldn't sleep. That I had feeling someone was watching us but I brushed it off. If only I hadn't. Again with a If. I remember sitting in the living room of our hotel suite, and how Ben was there.

We talked with each other and got to know the other better. We had lots in common and I remember thinking he was someone I could fall in love with. I remember falling asleep next to him with my head on his shoulder, and waking up the next day with his arms around me.

I remember blushing when Luke teasing me, and then how we got ready before we hit the road again.

All through this time, the feeling someone was watching us did not leave. But I had put it to the back of my mind. All I cared about was having fun with my friends.

I was so naive at the time. So young and foolish.

I was not what I used to be any more. Seeing what I had, had changed me. Going through what I had made me grow up. What happened made me see, I was looking at the world with rose coloured glass.

So many things I looked at with my new eyes and I saw what was really there. If only I had taken off those glasses before.

Again it's seems I can not go long before I ask myself a If question. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever run out of those questions.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember the arguement what brought the reason of the war.

"Let's go to Paris!" Isa exclaimed.

"Why would we go there?" Grace asked.

"It's the most romantic city in the world!" Isa said in a duh tone.

"But there is only one couple on this trip, and I don't to watch them be all lovey dovey." Grace groaned.

"Yeah! I don't want to watch my sister swap spit with her boyfriend more then I have to now!" Jade shouted.

In the end it was,

Grace, Jade, Felicity, Luke for not going and Isa, Payton, Aly, Jack and Ben for going to Paris.

"What about you Isolde?" Ben asked.

I looked at him and got lost in his warm brown eyes.

I should of said no. But of course I didn't.

I liked Ben. I wanted him to like me back, and I thought if I said yes that it would help him start to like me.

"Sure, let's go." I said with a grin, in which he returned.

I know what your thinking. How could us going to Paris start a war?

I will tell you.

When we got to Paris, it was night time but of course we could see in the dark. We wanted to look around so we parked the van and started to walk around. Paris was lit up by lights and was a beautiful place to be, to bad it didn't last long.

We was walking by the eiffel tower when it happened.

20 vampires surrounded us.

I remember how Jack pulled Aly to him and let out a warning growl. I remember how Grace pulled Isa to her, and wrapped her arms around her and stood next to Felicity. How Luke pulled Payton behind him, and glared at the vampires. How Ben pulled me close to his side, and how Jade crouched ready to defend herself.

"What do you want?" I had asked.

And that's when another vampire stepped out of the shadows. A vampire we all knew but never met. Vladimir of the Romanian coven.

"We want you." Vladimir said as he walked around the circle of vampires around us.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"There are many who believe the Volturi should not be in power, and there are many who want to see your parents harm. What better why to get them mad then by taking their children?" Vladimir had said.

"Our parents will fight for us." Jade growled.

"I know." He laughed.

"Then why do this? Why bring your death to yourself by taking us?" I asked.

"You think they can beat us?" He chuckled darkly before the other vampires rushed us.

They ripped them away from each other and knocked us out.

Vladimir knew our parents would fight for us, and he thought he could take out those with powers, so he could become ruler of the vampire world. He didn't care who he killed or hurt, as long as he got what he wanted.

That is the reason of the war. Not for blood, or to show the world what we were. To him it was for power, to our parents it was to get us back.

All 10 of us are the reason the war started. That is the guilt we have to live with.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came to, I was chained to a wall in a dark stone room. I turned to my right and saw Ben and when I turned to my left I saw everyone else. Only Jade was awake.

"Jade?" I whispered.

She turned and her green eyes met my own.

"Isolde, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Sure, do you know where we are?" Jade asked.

I shook my head and heard her sigh.

Soon everyone else was awake but we didn't talk, there wasn't anything to talk about. No one knew where we were, no one knew what was going to happen to us, and no one knew how look we was old.

After everyone was awake for an hour, the door opened. In walked Vladimir, his right hand man Stefan and a female vampire with long black hair. Vladimir had turned on the light when he came in and we was able to see more of the room.

In front of us was a screen and a web cam.

"Connect to the Volturi." Vladimir said and the screen lit up.

Soon on the screen was all our parents.

"Vladimir." My Mother growled with midnight black eyes.

"Hello Isabella." Vladimir said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Aunt Jane demanded.

"I just thought you would like to know where your children were." He said, his smile turning cruel, just before he turn the cam to look at us.

Many of the parents let out growls, while few let out sobs.

"Isolde."

I looked up again at the sound of my Mother's voice. I had never heard her speak like that. Though her tone was soft when saying my name you could hear the anger and rage in her voice waiting to get out.

"I'm coming for you." She said.

I wanted to scream at her not to but I couldn't.

"It could be to late by then Isabella, my partner really wants to have ago at the Whitlock twins." Vladimir said darkly.

"Who is your partner?" Uncle Jasper hissed.

"That would be me, Major." The female vampire said now standing in view of the cam.

"Maria." He growled low and deadly. "I will rip you apart for this Maria."

"I look forward to it." Maria replied with a smile on her rose lips.

"You do know what this means, right Vladimir?" Mom said with a little chuckle.

"What is that, Isabella?" Vladimir asked.

"You have a very pissed off God of War and a equally pissed off Angelo dello Morte coming after you with an army of gifted vampires." She replied her voice dark and sent shivers down my spine.

"I will be waiting." was all he said before he disconnected the video call.


End file.
